


Honesty is the Best Policy on Road Trips.

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, Jim has some explaining to do, Jim is a little flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim could lie. Jim could stretch the truth. Say Spock wasn’t some strange alien who had fallen from space; however, Jim couldn’t lie to Bones.Pride Prompts Day 15: Truth





	Honesty is the Best Policy on Road Trips.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* I told you I'd return to the Road trip.

Jim wasn’t sure if they were going to stop for the night or if Bones was just going to keep on driving without giving into the lull of sleep.

“We should stop for the night,” whispered Jim as over half their party was napping in the back seats. Heck, even Spock, the gorgeous mystery alien, leaned sleepily and heavily against Jim’s back. That stocking cap slipping dangerously into ‘Pointed Ear’ territory. 

Jim fixed it quickly. 

Spock sat tight muscled and ruffled after Jim had fixed it.

Bones sighed. “You’re right,” agreed Bones. 

It took a few more minutes of driving until they stopped for the night. Pulled into some motel that didn’t look exactly dingy, but their sign was flickering, and the insides smelled of smoke. 

Plus an overabundance of lemon scented cleaning supplies. So it wasn’t like it wasn’t clean.

They buddied up on rooms. Jim, Spock, and Bones in one and Nyota and Montgomery in another. 

It sounded like a plan. 

Until from the bathroom Jim heard Bones scream. 

“JIM!”

Which made Jim’s chest tighten and his heart hammer uncontrollably. 

He walked back into the main sleeping room of the motel where Spock stood with his eyes narrowed at Bones. 

Specifically the stocking cap that was held in the southern’s fist. 

Leaving Spock’s pointed ears on display. 

“Fuck,” hissed Jim. 

Bones tossed the hat down on the ground and went straight for Jim, poked him in the chest, and shouted, “Jim, explain yourself!”

Jim rubbed his hands together and glanced over at Spock. “Well uh… The.. the ears...” 

Spock’s eyes softened slightly and he tilted his head at Jim. Probably wondering how Jim was going to explain the ears. 

Jim could lie. Jim could stretch the truth. Say Spock wasn’t some strange alien who had fallen from space; however, Jim couldn’t lie to  _ Bones _ . 

Couldn’t lie to the best friend who looked about ready to explode. Red faced, veins bulging, and so so angry. 

“A smoking hot alien crash landed in my backyard and now he is on a road trip with us,” admitted Jim with a warm blush spreading along his cheeks and nose. 

Bones’ face changed in stages, the anger melting into confusion, lip pierced, and brows furrowed. He opened his mouth, then closed it, flapping like a fish for the first few minutes, and then softness and concentration. 

Spock looked as if his cheeks were a little green.

Silence fell. 

“That’s really gay, and I shouldn’t have expected anything less,” said Bones, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> A Pre Editing mistake was I typed 'Spocking' instead of 'Smoking' and just... a very flustered Jim would definitely say 'Spocking hot'.


End file.
